


Three's (not such) a Crowd

by SinceWhenDoIWriteFanFic



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Polyamory, Threesomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:15:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1257613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceWhenDoIWriteFanFic/pseuds/SinceWhenDoIWriteFanFic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never let it be said that Kurt Hummel doesn’t get what he wants</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's (not such) a Crowd

            When Blaine finally musters to ask Kurt if they can finally be together again, Kurt’s entire face goes pale.

            “I- I can’t,” he says, voice pained. “I’m with someone.”

            Blaine just nods, numb. He’d thought, he’d really thought that-

            “It’s not that I don’t love you,” Kurt pleads. “Because I do. I love you so much.”

            “I have to go,” Blaine says suddenly, pushing himself up off the concrete steps.

            “Blaine, please!” Kurt calls after him, and Blaine doesn’t even have to look at him to know that his eyes are welling up with tears.

            “I can’t,” he manages to choke out.

 

           

            **

            Adam watches Kurt pick at his dinner, wondering if he should ask what happened back in Ohio that has him so restless and upset.

            “I picked up some of that pistachio ice cream you liked,” he says. “For dessert.”

            Kurt’s eyes flick up from his plate. “Isn’t it a little chilly for ice cream?” he asks teasingly.

            “I guess I’ll just have to keep you warm.”

            Kurt smiles slow and sweet, and Adam feels some of his worry melt away. “Is that so?”

            Adam leans across the table, pressing his lips against Kurt’s. “Indeed. Why don’t you go choose a movie and get comfy on the couch while I get you some?”

            “Okay,” Kurt agrees easily before kissing him again.

            “Go on,” Adam says, rising out of his chair and picking up their plates.

            By the time he’s scooped out two bowls of ice cream and made his way to the living room, Kurt’s curled up on his couch. “Scoot over a bit,” Adam prompts, sliding behind his boyfriend and sliding an arm around his waist. “Casablanca?”

            “I’m in a sappy mood, I guess,” Kurt mumbles before digging into his ice cream.

            Adam gives his waist a little squeeze before tending to his own dessert, waiting to bring it up.

            “Do you want to talk about it?” he asks quietly a bit later. Kurt tenses in Adam’s arms. “Hey, hey, it’s okay,” Adam soothes, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

            “Blaine asked me to get back together with him,” Kurt admits.

            “Oh.”

            “It was just hard. To say no.”

            “I know you still care about him,” Adam rationalizes. “Of course it’s going to sting a bit.”

            “I’m sorry,” Kurt says, turning to meet his eye.

            “Don’t be daft. You don’t have to apologize for having love in your heart. Never.”

            The tension in Kurt’s shoulders eases and he lets out a sigh. “You are really wonderful, you know that?”

            “How about I take you to the bedroom to let you know how wonderful _I_ think _you_ are?”

            “You’re too much,” Kurt says. But he’s smiling, anyway.

 

**

            “Thank you for coming,” Blaine says when he gets Kurt alone on the back porch. The noise from the graduation party inside is muffled, and Blaine hopes that nobody wanders outside for at least a few minutes.

            “Of course I came,” Kurt says. “I would never pass up an opportunity to see you.”

            “Right.”

            Kurt looks up at him for a moment before nodding down at the space on the step next to him. “Sit with me for a minute.”

            Blaine sits next to him, closer than he probably should. “What have you been up to? How’s work? NYADA?”

            “Good, good. Isabelle mentioned that there might be an opening for me, writing a column on the website.”

            “That’s great. And how’s Adam?”

            “You don’t have to do this,” Kurt says, voice soft. “I know it’s hard- it’s hard on him, too.”

            “How is it hard on him?” Blaine asks, honestly baffled. “He gets you. He gets to kiss you and hold your hand when you walk down the street and tell you how he feels about you. How is that hard?”

            “It’s hard because I’m still in love with you,” Kurt tells him, reaching over and taking his hand. “And he doesn’t know if he has to just wait it out or get used to it.”

            Blaine huffs out an annoyed breath.

            “I’m sorry,” Kurt says quietly.

            “You know, if you wanted to be with me, you could be.”

            “I know. But...” He shakes his head. “It’s complicated.”

            “Because you love him, too,” Blaine says, the words making his stomach turn.

            “Yeah. I do,” Kurt admits, and the confirmation feels like a slap to the face. “And,” he takes in a sharp breath, “There’s still a part of me that’s afraid you’ll hurt me again. Or I’ll hurt you, and then we’ll never be able to be friends.”

            “We’ll always be friends,” Blaine promises, squeezing Kurt’s hand lightly.

            “Adam wants to be your friend, too.”

            “Why would he want that?”

            “Because you’re important to me.”

            It sucks, Blaine thinks; it sucks being important to someone and yet not being important enough. “You know, not everybody gets everything they want.”

            Kurt turns to him and grins. “True, but I’m not just anybody.”

 

**

 

            “Relax,” Adam says with a laugh, pulling Kurt into a hug. “Everything is going to be fine.”

            “I just want you two to get along,” Kurt mumbles against his boyfriend’s neck.

            “And we will,” Adam promises.

            “Do you think maybe we should have done dinner at my place?” he asks, looking around Adam’s kitchen nervously. “Maybe bringing him here for your first meeting wasn’t a good idea.”

            “It’s going to be fine, Kurt. Do you really think having Santana around for this would make it easier?”

            Kurt thinks about that weekend they’d all gotten snowed in and- “No, god, no.”

            Adam laughs, pressing a kiss to Kurt’s nose. “Everything will be fine.”

            “Okay.”

            The knock on the door comes just as they finish setting the table and the lasagna comes out of the oven. “Ready?” Adam asks teasingly before ducking out of sight.

            Kurt can hear them talking in the living room, and he knows he should take the handful of steps it would take to greet Blaine, but he feels frozen.

            “Fantastic!” Adam exclaims, coming around the corner, Blaine following behind him. “Blaine brought cookies.”

            “Oh.” He glances down at the Tupperware container in Adam’s hands to Blaine’s flushed cheeks and…oh.

            “Oatmeal raisin,” Blaine says bashfully. “Your favorite.”

            Kurt has to close his eyes to block out the memory that washes over him. “Thank you. I hope you’re hungry?”

            “Starved.”

            “Sit, sit,” Adam says, guiding Blaine over to the table and pulling out a chair for him.

            Blaine watches as Adam turns to the stove before turning to Kurt and giving him a tentative smile. “That smells great. Do you cook a lot, Adam?”

            At the end of the evening, Kurt deems the dinner a success. Conversation had flowed easily, the food had been good, and Adam and Blaine had seemed to genuinely get along.

            “It was great meeting you, Blaine,” Adam says as Blaine buttons his coat. “We should do this again.”

            “Definitely,” Blaine agrees.

            “Let me know when you’ve gotten home safe,” Adam says, turning to Kurt and giving him a quick kiss on the mouth.

            “You worry too much,” Kurt tells him with a roll of his eyes, but he pauses in the doorway to press another kiss to Adam’s lips.

            “So…” Kurt needles once they’re out onto the street.

            “Adam’s great,” Blaine says, meaning it, too.

            Kurt laughs, looping his arm through Blaine’s and knocking their hips together. “Thank you for giving him a chance.”

            “Well, we should thank him for giving _me_ a chance,” Blaine responds, thinking about how difficult it must be to try and forge a friendship with someone your boyfriend is in love with.

            “Are you busy with orientation things tomorrow?”

            “I am.”

            “And then you start classes, right?” Kurt asks. Blaine nods. “We do brunch on Saturdays at the loft. You have to come this week.”

            “Of course.”

            Kurt stops at the corner, knowing he has to head in one direction and Blaine in the other. “And we’ll do lunch sometime this week.”

            “Okay.”

            “I’m so happy you’re finally here,” Kurt says, wrapping him up in a hug. “Text me when you get back to your dorm, okay?”

            “Okay, mom,” Blaine quips, laughing when Kurt swats at him.

 

**

            “Blaine, what a wonderful surprise bumping into you here,” comes Adam’s voice, drawing Blaine’s attention from his homework.

            “Hey!”

            “Mind if I take a seat?”

            “Of course not,” Blaine says, clearing a spot on the table for Adam to set his coffee down. “How have you been?”

            “I’ve been very well,” he shares, grinning as he unwraps a muffin. “Work has been positively splendid, lately. For a while I was worried I wasn’t quite cut out for working with children.” He holds out half of his muffin for Blaine to take. “Kurt tells me that you tend to neglect eating when you have a lot of school work,” he explains at Blaine’s surprised look, his lips quirking upward. “And the stack of books was a pretty big hint.”

            “Thanks.” Blaine takes the muffin, chewing a bite of it slowly. “I, uh, I didn’t realize you two talked about me.”

            “Only good things,” Adam promises with a warm smile. “Kurt worries about you when you don’t call or text every few days, though, and that’s when he mentioned it. He misses you when you’re not around.”

            “Oh.”

            Adam looks at him for a long moment before speaking again. “I do hope I’m not overstepping, but I would like to be friends with you.”

            Blaine feels a small stab of guilt at how earnest Adam sounds. “Sure. I just…”

            “I get it, you’re in the middle of the semester and still trying to adjust to life in the city,” Adam says, excusing Blaine for how often he’s declined invitations to hang out with Kurt. “What does your schedule look like in the upcoming weeks?”

             “Actually, I was just about to send in this paper and then I’m free all weekend.”

            “You should come over tonight!” Adam offers.  “Kurt and I were planning on getting take out, and we’d both love for you to join us.”

            “That’d be great,” Blaine says with a smile.

 

**

            It’s late, late enough that the night sky is starting to fade into the sunset, but they’re all to excited about celebrating Santana landing the role of Rosie in an off, off Broadway production of Bye, Bye Birdie.

            Rachel had insisted on playing her “Songs from musicals” playlist as soon as they’d all stumbled back to the loft from the bar, and they’d all grumbled good naturedly as she sang through the first four songs that had played.

            Blaine looks over to share an eye roll with Kurt only to be embarrassed when he catches sight of him curled into Adam’s side. Adam’s fingers are tilting Kurt’s chin up, and a slow and sleepy smile spreads across Kurt’s face right before Adam drops a kiss onto his mouth. He squeezes his eyes shut, trying hard to ward off the jealousy welling up inside of him.

            It’s gotten too quiet, Blaine realizes with a start. He opens his eyes to find Santana staring at him expectantly and then he realizes what song is playing.

            “You have to dance with me,” Kurt says after a beat, standing up and holding a hand out for Blaine. “C’mon.”

            Blaine lets himself be pulled into Kurt’s embrace, enjoying the warmth radiating off of him as he sings the words so, so quietly into Blaine’s ear.

            When the song ends, abruptly shifting into something more upbeat, Blaine can’t help but stay in Kurt’s arms for a bit longer. When he finally pulls away, he finds Adam watching them both with a soft smile on his face.

 

**

            “When’s Adam coming back?” Blaine asks as he watches Kurt unpack his suitcase from his trip back to Lima.

            “Two more days,” Kurt tells him, folding a sweater. “He was really excited to go home for Christmas.”

            “That’s good. He doesn’t get to go home often, does he?”

            “Not as much as he’d like,” Kurt admits. “Do you want to stay over tonight? We can order pizza and marathon some Netflix?”

            “That sounds wonderful,” Blaine says. “Do you mind if I borrow some sweats to sleep in?” 

            “Of course not.”

            It feels so much like _before_ that Blaine has to fight to remind himself that their not together anymore. When he goes to set up for sleep on the couch, Kurt huffs out a laugh.   
            “Don’t be stupid, we can share the bed.”  

            “Are you sure?” Blaine asks, unsure.

            “Yes. Friends can share the bed.”

           

            Adam lets himself into Kurt’s loft when it’s still dark out, hoping to surprise him. He’d loved being back home, but his parent’s were going out of town for a wedding and he hadn’t seen the point in sticking around the extra day if they weren’t going to be there.

            He peeks around the curtain, eager to look at his boyfriend after two weeks apart. A laugh threatens to bubble out past his lips at the sight he finds; Blaine sprawled across the bed, his face pressed against the mattress, and Kurt with his arms hugging his waist, his head pillowed by Blaine’s back.

            Kurt looks so relaxed, and Adam knows that it’s at least partly because he’s snuggled against Blaine.

            Setting his bag against the wall, Adam crosses the room to the bed. Carefully, as to not wake either one of them, Adam brushes a kiss against Kurt’s cheek.

            “Mmm, love you,” Kurt slurs out, still asleep.

            And even though Adam can’t be sure if Kurt’s talking to him or to Blaine, it still makes him smile. He drops another kiss to Kurt’s temple before leaving his bedroom and making his way toward the kitchen, wondering if they have everything he needs to make his cinnamon swirl bread.

 

**

            “You look like you could use a nap and a bowl of soup,” Adam says when he greets Blaine at the door.

            “I feel like I’ve been run over,” Blaine admits, nudging his shoes off as he steps into Adam’s apartment.

            “Kurt called not too long ago to say that he’s going to be much later than he’d expected,” Adam says, leading Blaine towards the bathroom. “He wanted to let you know that you didn’t have to stay, and that we could reschedule.” He pours out a dose of Nyquil and holds it out for Blaine.

            “I have some cold medicine at my dorm,” Blaine says. “I should probably head back and get some sleep.”

            “Nonsense,” Adam says, letting out a small sigh of relief when Blaine takes the medicine. “You look like you’d pass out on the subway. I’m going to make you some soup, and then you can just crash here.”

            “Are you sure? I can call a cab.”

            “Blaine, it’s fine. Chicken noodle okay?”

            Blaine lets Adam lead him back to the kitchen and watches as he heats up some soup and pours him a glass of orange juice. “You don’t have to do this for me.”

            “It’s nice to be taken care of when you’re under the weather,” Adam says with a shrug. “And we’re friends, remember?”

            Blaine thanks him quietly as he slides a bowl in front of him.

            Adam sits next to him with his own bowl, asking him about school until Blaine starts to drift off in his seat. “Okay, sleepy head, there’s an extra toothbrush in the medicine cabinet, and the top left drawer in my dresser has some of Kurt’s things so you can get comfy. Holler if you need anything, okay?”  
            Blaine nods before heading to the bathroom, and then into Adam’s bedroom. He changes into a familiar pair of Kurt’s pajama pants, the smell of Adam’s detergent still lingering on them.

 

            “Sweetie,” Kurt whispers, shaking Adam awake. “Why are you on the couch?”

            “Blaine’s in the bed,” Adam says, forcing himself to sit up.

            Kurt presses a kiss against Adam’s cheek before asking. “Why is Blaine in your bed?”

            “He’s sick and looked like he was moments away from passing out, so I fed him and gave him some medicine.”

            “And then put him to bed. In your bed,” Kurt finishes.

            Adam lets out a small hum, pulling in Kurt close and kissing him. “How was work?”

            “Awful,” Kurt tells him, but he’s smiling, so Adam isn’t too worried. “Now, hush and kiss me before I head home.”

            “I thought you were going to crash here?”

            “That was before Blaine was in the bed.”

            “It’s late, and you have to be at work early, and I am closer to the office,” Adam muses. “If you’re not worried about catching whatever Blaine has, you should just crawl in next to him.”

            Kurt bites down on his lip, eyes squinting in thought. “That wouldn’t bother you?”

            “You’ve shared a bed before,” Adam says with a shrug. “Now, how about I help you wind down for bed?”

            “Oh?”

            “Yeah,” Adam says with a smirk, his hands working open Kurt’s belt buckle. “Is this okay?” he asks, pressing a kiss to the soft skin before his belly button.

            “So, so okay,” Kurt answers with a groan, his fingers sliding into Adam’s hair.

           

 

            The soft noise of a glass being set on the table rouses Blaine slightly. Eyes still closed, he hears Adam speaking softly to someone and then the soft noise of two mouths moving against each other. A few minutes later, he feels the mattress shift.

            He waits a moment or two before opening his eyes. A glass of apple juice and a dose of cold medicine sits on the table next to the bed, and Blaine drinks them both eagerly.

            Blaine wanders out into the living room with his empty cup, starting a bit to find Adam sitting on the couch, bowl of cereal in his hands.

            “Good morning,” he says cheerily, rising and taking the cup from Blaine’s hand. “Did you sleep alright?”

            “Yes, thank you.”

            “What would you like for breakfast? Eggs? Pancakes? I make a killer French toast.”

            Blaine gives a little laugh. “Cereal would be great.”

            “I have to head out to work soon,” Adam says as he pours out a bowl of cereal for Blaine. “But you’re more than welcome to hang around here.”

            “That actually sounds pretty wonderful,” Blaine admits.

            Adam sets him up on the couch with a big fluffy blanket, the TV remote, and instructions to move into the bedroom if he wants to take a nap and to eat anything he wants. He hugs Blaine before heading out for work, and Blaine sits there for a while thinking that if he can’t have Kurt, he’s happy that Adam does.

 

**

 

            As Adam kisses his way down Kurt’s throat, he can’t help but notice his boyfriend seems distracted. Rolling off of him, Adam stares at the curtains separating Kurt’s room from the rest of the loft.          

            “Do you think you could be with two people at once?” he asks softly, taking Kurt’s hand in his own.

            “What do you mean?” Kurt’s eyes are wide.

            “Date two people at once. Do you think you’d want to?” When Kurt doesn’t answer, Adam pushes. “I know you love me. And I know you love Blaine. And I know that even though you have me, you still want him.”

            Kurt stares at him, eyes filled with guilt.

            “I would be okay with that,” Adam tells him. “You can have us both. If you want.” He knows Blaine would be okay with it, even if he’s never said so explicitly; they’ve had enough thinly veiled discussions about it.

            “Adam…”

            “I know it’s killing you that he’s out on a date with someone else. So, get dressed and go find him, okay? Bring him back here and get to know him again. You know what I mean,” he adds when Kurt flushes. “And then, tomorrow night, I’ll take you out for dinner like we planned.”

            “Thank you,” Kurt chokes out before kissing him. “Just… _thank you._ ”

           

            “Kurt?” Blaine approaches him slowly. “What are you doing here?”

            “I love you,” Kurt says, blinking away tears. “And I want to be with you.”

            “But...”

            “I want to be with Adam, too. But, maybe…he’s okay with it. With the idea of me being with you both.” Kurt stops for a moment. “Do you…do you want that?”     

            “Kurt,” Blaine breathes out before moving in to kiss him.

            It feels like coming home.

 

           

            “God, I’ve missed you,” Kurt murmurs into Blaine shoulder when he wakes in the morning.

            Blaine turns around, eyes bright. “I…I am so in love with you.”

            Kurt giggles. “I love you. Do you want to come join me in the shower?”

            “In a bit? I want to lay here with you for a little bit longer, if that’s okay?”

            “So, so okay,” Kurt says, his lips brushing against Blaine’s.

 

**

 

            It takes time, but slowly everyone gets used to it. It’s complicated, and sometimes messy, but really, in the end, it’s worth it. Kurt’s never been happier, and Adam and Blaine are both just content to be happy and in love with him.

            “God,” Kurt moans as Adam pushes him up against the wall and licks into his mouth. “Bed, take me to my bed.”

            Adam huffs out a laugh, making his way to Kurt’s room and pulling the curtain closed behind them.

            “Hi there.”

            “Kiss me again,” Kurt pouts. Adam wastes no time working Kurt’s mouth open with his tongue.

            “You taste different,” Adam murmurs, placing a kiss to the underside of his jaw.

            Kurt looks puzzled for a moment and then he’s sitting up quickly. “Oh, I- fuck, let me go brush my teeth.”

            “Hey, hey,” Adam says, grabbing hold of his arm. “What’s up?”

            “I blew Blaine earlier. And…yeah.”

            Adam can’t help the low groan that rips its way through his throat; licking the taste of his boyfriend’s boyfriend’s cum out of his mouth should be this much of a turn on, but it is. “God, you are so fucking hot.” Kurt makes a surprised noise against Adam’s mouth. “Wanna fuck you. Can I?”

            “Please,” Kurt answers in a whine, his nails biting into the skin covering Adam’s shoulder blades.

            Adam’s rougher than he usually is, too turned on to notice his grip on Kurt’s leave behind light bruises.

            He does notice a bruise that appears on top of the ones in the shape of his hands a few days later. He thinks it looks like a thumb. He imagines Kurt’s head thrown back as he pants with pleasure, Blaine moving inside of him, and has to take care of his sudden erection in the bathroom.

 

**

            Blaine doesn’t really recognize the signs until late one night as he heads back to his dorm after a date with Kurt. Adam had been waiting on the couch when Blaine had left Kurt at the loft, sitting there with a mug of tea cradled in his hands.

            He’d given Blaine a warm smile and said, “Thanks for getting our boy home safe.” Then he’d immediately wondered if Blaine was okay to make the trek back to campus by himself.

            As soon as he gets back to his dorm, he throws himself onto his bed and buries his face in his pillow, letting out a frustrated scream; he has a _crush_ on Adam.

            God, he feels so dumb. But he can’t help it; Adam is cute, he cares about Blaine, and Blaine would have to be an idiot to deny that the accent was a slight turn on.

            His phone vibrates in his pocket, and as soon as he fishes it out and reads the message, he has to bury his face into his mattress again. Stupid Adam making sure he got in all right.

 

**

 

            Adam thinks that, for a night out that’s supposed to be celebrating his birthday, this feels a little too tortuous.  His fingers twitch against the bottle of beer he’s holding as he watches Kurt and Blaine dance with one another. Kurt looks absolutely sinful, tight shirt and even tighter pants, his cheeks slightly flushed from a few too many drinks. And Blaine…Blaine looks positively edible, Adam thinks to himself, a perfect package tied off with a bow. The two of them together, bodies moving against one another, lips skating down necks, hands dipping below waistbands.

            “Damn,” Santana says, breaking into Adam’s thoughts. “As average as they are by themselves, the wonder twins are pretty wanky when they’re together.”

            “That’s for sure.” Adam raises the bottle to his lips, still watching as Kurt’s head tilts back as he laughs.

            Kurt catches his eye from across the floor and winks.

 

            Rachel pukes in the bathroom, prompting an early return to the loft.

            “I’m not tired,” she protests, flinging herself on the couch to avoid being dragged to her bedroom. “Let’s play spin the bottle!”

            “No,” Kurt and Blaine say in unison, Blaine burying his face into Kurt’s shoulders and dissolving into giggles.

            “Please! Just a few rounds and then I promise I’ll go lay down.”

            Adam feels a bit silly, the five of them sitting in small circle.

            “Birthday boy has to go first,” Rachel says, and so Adam spins the empty wine bottle.

            Santana practically howls with laughter as the bottle comes to a stop, pointing directly at Blaine. Blaine blinks at Adam, eyes bright, and with a quick glance to Kurt, Adam leans in and kisses him.

            Blaine’s lips are smooth and warm, and he tastes just the slightest bit like tequila. He lets out a quiet moan, his lips parting for Adam’s tongue. It’s almost _too_ much, and when he pulls away, he lets his hand linger on Blaine’s cheek, his stubble rough against Adam’s palm.

            There’s a heavy silence for a moment and then-

            “Fucking Christ, Berry,” Santana hisses, moving away from Rachel as the girl pukes on herself. “Blanderson, give me a hand.”

            Adam watches as they haul Rachel off to the bathroom.

            “I think I have a treat for you in the bedroom,” Kurt says when the door shuts behind them.

            “Okay,” Adam says, getting up to follow Kurt to his room.

            “I love you,” Kurt says, pushing Adam down onto the bed and climbing on top of him.

            “I love you, too.”

            “Did you like kissing Blaine?”

            Adam swears his heart skips a beat. “What?”

            “Did you like it?” Kurt repeats. “It’s okay if you did. I liked it.”

            “Well, he’s your boyfriend, of course you like kissing him,” Adam reasons, brushing the hair out of Kurt’s eyes.

            “No. I meant I liked watching you kiss him. Blaine.”

            “Kurt…”

            “I’m serious!” Kurt whines. “Aren’t his lips soft?”

            “They are,” Adam agrees easily. “He’s a very good kisser.”

            Kurt lets out a quiet moan. “You should fuck me,” he says in a rush.

            Later, Adam will blame it on the alcohol working its way trough his body, but when Kurt moans into his mouth as Adam fucks him, he can’t help but wonder. “Does Blaine make noises as pretty as the ones your making when you fuck him?”

 

            The loft is still quiet when Adam wakes up. Groaning at the bright sunlight streaming in through the window, he rolls over to find Kurt looking at him.          

            “Good morning, darling.”

            Kurt smiles. “Good morning. Do you- can I ask you something?”

            “Of course.”

            “Blaine?”

            “I don’t even really know,” Adam admits with an uncomfortable laugh. “He’s very attractive and I like hanging out with him. I like that he’s good to you.”

            “Okay.”

            “Okay?”  
            “I was just wondering. Making sure there isn’t some sort of rivalry going on that I wasn’t aware of.”         

            “No, no,” Adam assures him. “Of course not. Blaine’s great.”

           

 

**

 

            “I’ve got to head off to work,” Adam announces sliding his credit card into the leather folder and handing it off to the waitress. “Sign the check when she gets back, yeah?” he says to Kurt.

            “Sure thing.”

            Adam leans in, pressing a chaste kiss to Kurt’s mouth. “And take Blaine out for some ice cream. My treat.”

            “Adam,” Blaine starts to protest, but Adam cuts him off.

            “A little congratulations for snagging the solo for the freshman year concert,” Adam says. “I’ll see you guys later.”

            “Bye,” Blaine says as he watches Adam head out of the café. Kurt lets out a laugh, and Blaine turns back to him. “What?”

            “You have a crush on Adam,” Kurt says, grinning widely.

            “No, I don’t.”

            “You do!” Kurt tells him with a laugh.

            “Kurt, I would never do something like I did last time, you have to-“

            “Hey, hey,” Kurt says, reaching out for Blaine’s hands. “It’s okay, I know. And I think it’s cute.”

            “Cute?”

            “I think he likes you, too.”

            “This is so weird, Kurt.”

            “No it’s not,” Kurt argues. “So what? My boyfriends just happen to be interested in each other.”

            Blaine groans, hiding his face in his hands.

            “How would you feel about a threesome?” Kurt asks, dissolving into laughter at the scandalized look that appears on Blaine’s face.

 

**

            “Kurt?” Adam calls out as he steps into his apartment.

            There’s no response, but Adam thinks he can hear noise coming from the bedroom.

            “Kurt?” he asks again, nudging the door open.

            “Hi, honey,” Kurt says, a trail of saliva clinging between his lower lip and Blaine’s cock.

            “Hi,” Adam echoes dumbly, watching as Kurt leans down to take Blaine back into his mouth. “Am I interrupting something?”

            Blaine props himself up on his elbows. “No? We- ah!”

            Kurt pops off of him, smirking up at Adam. “Come join us.”

            “What should I-“

            “Come here,” Kurt says, shifting onto his knees. “Kiss me,” he instructs when Adam stops in front of him.

            “I can do that,” Adam says before bending down to work Kurt’s mouth open with his own.

            “Mmm, now kiss Blaine.”

            Adam has to get down on the mattress for them. Slinging one leg over Blaine’s hips, he ducks him head down. Blaine’s tongue flicks out of his mouth, licking across his bottom lip nervously. Huffing out a shaking breath, he brushes his lips against Blaine’s, letting out a groan when Blaine deepens the kiss. His arms come up to wind around Adam’s neck, his tongue worms it’s way into his mouth, and Adam can feel himself getting painfully hard in his pants.

            When they break away, panting and breathless, Kurt lets out a laugh. “Blaine, get on your hands and knees.”

            Blaine does as Kurt says, his knees shifting against the sheets to expose his hole, already stretched open.

            “Doesn’t he look pretty?” Kurt asks, his breath dancing warmly against the shell of Adam’s ear. “All ready for you to be inside of him?”

            “Yeah,” Adam agrees, too turned on to be ashamed that his voice comes out in a whimper.

            “Well,” Kurt teases, hands working open the button fly of Adam’s pants. “What are you waiting for?”

            Adam presses a messy kiss to Kurt’s mouth before stripping off his pants and pulling his shirt off over his head. “You two,” he says, shaking his head in disbelief, “you’re too much.”

            “In a good way, I hope?” Blaine wonders, wiggling his hips.

            “In the best way,” Adam assures him, leaning down to suck a messy kiss against the nape of his neck. “Lube?”

            Kurt takes the liberty sliding a condom onto Adam’s cock and slicking him up, his grip light and teasing.

            “You ready?” Adam asks, the head of his cock nestled between Blaine’s ass cheeks.

            “Yes,” Blaine practically moans, and then Adam’s sliding inside of him.           

            “Isn’t he tight?” Kurt croons into Adam’s ear, one hand resting on Blaine’s hip.

            Adam just grunts in response, focused on moving inside of Blaine. Kurt lets out a laugh, pressing a kiss to Adam’s jaw and letting his palm slap against the flesh of Blaine’s ass sharply.

            “Fuck me,” Blaine whines, his hips thrusting back towards Adam.

            “Baby, open up,” Kurt tells Blaine, kneeling in front of him, guiding his cock towards Blaine open mouth. “Yeah, that’s it,” he moans, his fingers twisting into Blaine’s hair.

            The room is quiet, save for the sounds of skin on skin, grunting, and a lewd slurping noise as Blaine bobs up and down on Kurt’s cock.

            Adam’s fingers dig into Blaine’s hips as he fucks him, relishing at the thought of leaving a mark, a reminder that Blaine will see in the days to come and think ‘yes, that was real, that happened’.

            “Blaine, I’m gunna cum,” Kurt warns suddenly, his hips jerking. Blaine lets out a muffled noise as he shifts his weight onto one arm, the other reaching up to pull Kurt in closer. “Fuck, love you so much.”

            Adam watches as Kurt’s cock slips out of Blaine’s mouth, slick with spit and cum. “Fuck. Turn on your back, Blaine.” Blaine flips on his back, grinning wickedly up at Adam. “You’re so hot,” Adam praises, thrusting back into him.

            Kurt manages to get Blaine’s head into his lap, this fingers playing with Blaine’s hair and Adam fucks him. “Is that good?” Kurt teases, his lips brushing against Blaine’s temple as Blaine babbles out incoherently.

            Adam leans forward, first pressing a kiss to Blaine’s cheek, then his mouth, swallowing down his moans. After a moment, he lifts his head to kiss Kurt.

            “Oh!” Blaine gasps, and when Adam looks down, he sees Kurt’s fingers plucking at his nipples. “’m really close.”

            Adam lets his fingers wrap around Blaine’s cock, and not even ten seconds later, Blaine’s cumming across his hands, a broken moan filling the room.

            “You can finish,” he says when he realizes Adam has stopping thrusting.

            “I have a better idea,” Kurt says, tugging on Blaine’s shoulders.

            The sudden loss of the tight grip of Blaine around him makes Adam bite down on his lip to stop the whine from leaving his mouth. Kurt whispers something into Blaine’s ear, making him laugh. They kiss for a moment and then they’re shoving Adam onto his back.         

            “Oh,” Adam says when Kurt removes the condom and licks over the head of his cock. “That’s…that’s good.”        

            Blaine lets his tongue trail down the other side of Adam’s cock, his lips occasionally brushing up against Kurt’s.

            It doesn’t take much, the visual of Kurt and Blaine both working Adam’s cock over with their mouths getting Adam off quickly, his cum painting across both of their faces in thick stripes of white.

            “You’re going to kill me,” Adam groans when Kurt leans in to lick some of it off of Blaine’s cheek.

            “It’ll be a good death,” Blaine promises before kissing Kurt chastely.

            “Come here,” Adam says, lifting his arms up. Kurt goes quickly, tucking himself up against Adam. “You, too.”

            Blaine curls up next to him, smiling when Adam brushes a kiss against his mouth.

            They’ll have to shower, and Adam knows that the sheets have to be changed- their far too soiled with sweat and cum for them to sleep on. But for now, he’s content just lying there and trading kisses with both boys.

 

**

            Kurt tries to be quiet as he tiptoes back into Adam’s apartment, not wanting to wake his boyfriends if they’re still sleeping.

            “Good morning,” he says quietly as he enters the bedroom and finds both of them awake.

            “Where did you run off to so early in the morning?” Blaine asks, his head cushioned on Adam’s chest.

            “Bagel run,” Kurt answers, holding up the bag.

            “Bagels can wait,” Adam tells him. “Come back to bed.”

            Setting the bag onto the nightstand and stripping off his clothes, Kurt crawls back into bed.

            “Thank god it’s Saturday,” Blaine says, slinging a leg over Adam’s waist, his toes pressing against Kurt’s calf. “I feel like I could sleep for another eight hours.”

            “Last night wear you out?” Kurt teases.

            Blaine pouts, and Adam laughs. “Play nice. We can stay in bed all day if that’s what you two want,” he promises. Brushing twin kisses to Kurt and Blaine’s mouths, he sighs happily. “I certainly wouldn’t mind that.”

            Kurt leans across Adam’s chest to kiss Blaine chastely before relaxing into Adam’s side. Weak sunlight spills into the room from the seam between the curtains, but it’s still dark enough that it’s easy for all of them to slip back asleep.

            Before he succumbs completely to his slumber, Kurt lets a satisfied smile stretch across his face. Never let it be said that Kurt Hummel doesn’t get what he wants.

           

            


End file.
